This invention relates to a system that adopts non-uniform memory access (NUMA) architecture.
The IO performance in a computer system that adopts NUMA improves in some cases by selecting a combination of a CPU and a memory to be used and a combination of an IO device and a memory to be used that can shorten access time.
For example, in JP 2012-146105 A, there is a description: “A computation unit, which includes CPUs 101 to 104 and memories 131 to 134, and an I/O unit, which includes PCIe switches 600a and 600b and I/O devices 410a-1 to 410b-4, are included. When the configuration of VMs is changed, a VMM running on the CPUs 101 to 104 selects a combination of a CPU, a memory, and an I/O device from the CPUs 101 to 104, the memories 131 to 134, and the I/O 410a-1 to 410b-4, and instructs a PCI manager 901, which runs on a management module 900, to change I/O. The PCI manager 901 couples and allocates the specified I/O out of the I/O 410a-1 to 410b-4.”